


GRIFTER LEVERAGE VIEWFINDER

by MysticWriter3018



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Leverage
Genre: Action, Adventure, Anime-Freeform, Drama, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Other Pairings - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The rich and powerful they take what they want…we steal it back for you!</p><p>Sometimes…bad guys…make the best good guys.</p><p>We provide…Leverage.”</p><p>This is a story of a notorious infamous international group of con-artist Grifters who targets rich and powerful people that greedily takes from the innocent and the poor.  On their cons to steal back everything the ‘mark’ stole and expose and ruin them, they will find and discover unexpected surprises that will change the course of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GRIFTER LEVERAGE VIEWFINDER

STORY TITLE:

 **GRIFTER LEVERAGE VIEWFINDER** by **MYSTICWRITER3018 (DARKFIRENYX)**

 

STORY SUMMARY:

 

“ _The rich and powerful they take what they want…_ we _steal it back for you_!

 

 _Sometimes…_ bad _guys…make the best_ good _guys_.

 

 _We provide_ …Leverage.”

 

This is a story of a notorious infamous international group of con-artist Grifters who targets rich and powerful people that greedily takes from the innocent and the poor.  On their cons to steal back everything the ‘mark’ stole and expose and ruin them, they will find and discover unexpected surprises that will change the course of their lives.

 

 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VIEWFINDER OR FINDER SERIES OR ANY MERCHANDISE PERTAINING TO THIS MANGA OR ANIME.  I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TV EPISODE SERIES LEVERAGE.  THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS (OCs) AND OTHER STORYLINE ARE MINE.

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

This Fanfiction Story is set in an Alternate Universe setting and there will be many ratings in which you will enjoy.  This story is also in Anime Freeform and it’s a Crossover.

 

THE RATING WILL BE:

Not Rated, Explicit, Slash and Normal pairings, Mpreg, M / M, F / M, Male Slash, Yaoi Slash, Slash Relationships, Het Relationships, Original Characters – OCs, Sexual Content, Alternate Universe – AU, Anime Freeform, Viewfinder / Finder Series and Leverage Crossover, Romance, Adventure, Action, Family, Humor

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will only be a PREVIEW or TRAILER of sorts...
> 
> I will be posting chapters in this story very soon! I Hope you will like it!
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW! :D


End file.
